I am you, You are me
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika manusia biasa bertukar tubuh dengan vampire? Apa yang akan terjadi?/"Aku tidak mau meminum darah!"/Haehyuk/BL/Oneshoot/Review?


I am You, You Are Me

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

Author's Note: ini fanfic bertema vampire pertama saya. Jadi maaf kalau aneh. Terinspirasi dari anime berjudul Kimi No Nawa. Saya ambil satu scene dari anime itu. Sisanya murni pemikiran saya. Hope you like it

Warning: AU, OOC, BL, Vampire Hae!, human Eunhyuk! Typos, dll DLDR!

Disclaimer: Eunhyuk milik saya! Aduh, Donghae gak usah timpuk-timpuk deh *pout*

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: T+ maybe.

Happy Reading.

.

.

"Junsu, letakkan komikmu itu dan bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ini!" lelaki dengan rambut cokelat madu pendek yang sedang duduk di atas karpet dipenuhi buku yang berserakan di atas meja mendumal jengkel pada sahabatnya yang kini tengah telungkup di sofa cokelat ruang tamu. Junsu menoleh ringan.

"Sebentar lagi, Hyukie." Hyukie atau Eunhyuk mendecak sebal.

"Ini tugas kelompok, kenapa daritadi hanya aku yang mengerjakan sedangkan kau enak-enakan baca komik di situ?" Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Menulis dengan tekanan kuat memberitahu jika dia sedang kesal. Junsu tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Iya-iya, maaf. Habis komik ini seru sekali."

"Memang komik tentang apa?"

"Vampire. Vampirenya keren loh, Hyuk. Kau pasti suka." Eunhyuk memutar bola mata. Sesekali mencibir.

"Itu hanya fiksi, Su. Fiksi! Mana ada vampire di dunia ini. Itu hanya dongeng untuk menakuti anak-anak."

"Bagaimana kalau vampire benar-benar ada? Siapa tahu nanti kau malah bertemu dengannya di tengah jalan dan kemudian jatuh cinta?" satu bantal sofa melayang ke kepala Junsu cukup keras membuatnya mengaduh mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau kasar sekali, Hyuk."

"Salahmu! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan kerjakan tugas ini!" Junsu mencibir. Mengambil pulpen dan duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hyuk-"

"Kerjakan Junsu!"

"Ish dasar tidak seru!"

.

.

.

Belasan pria bertubuh kekar dan berwajah pucat berdiri tegak, membungkuk hormat saat seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam berparas tampan berjalan melewati mereka. Aura yang ditebarkan sangatlah dingin menusuk.

"Apa anda ingin keluar, tuan?" lelaki itu hanya sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya nyaris tak terlihat.

"Apa anda memerlukan beberapa bawahan untuk mengawal anda?" lelaki itu mengangkat satu tangan tanda menolak yang dimengerti oleh bawahannya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang cukup gelap. Menuju dunia luar yang diterangi sinar matahari.

.

.

.

"Festival kembang api?" Junsu mengangguk semangat atas pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, memusatkan perhatian pada Junsu.

"Di mana?"

"Di pusat kota, malam ini. Kau mau ikut? Hanya hari ini." Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat apa dia punya acara malam ini atau tidak. Merasa tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Aku ikut. Siapa saja yang akan pergi?"

"Yang sudah pasti pergi Aku, kau, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Teukie hyung, dan Heechul hyung. Yang lainnya belum pasti." Eunhyuk manggut-manggut. Cukup ramai.

"Baiklah, nanti jemput aku." Junsu mengacungkan jempol, merangkul Eunhyuk erat.

"Tenang saja Hyukie baby, aku pasti akan menjemputmu." Junsu mengedipkan satu mata, Eunhyuk langsung bergidik karena geli. Mengabaikan sahabatnya yang terus berceloteh. Pikirannya sudah terisi oleh rencana-rencana apa saja yang akan dilakukannya di festival kembang api nanti. Semoga menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Bulan menunjukkan posisi terbaiknya. Malam ini malam bulan purnama. Jutaan bintang-bintangpun menghiasi langit yang tampak cerah. Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya ke udara, merasa sangat senang. Pusat kota saat ini dipenuhi puluhan penduduk yang ingin melihat festival kembang api. Belasan stand makanan dan pernak-pernik berdiri kokoh di sepanjang jalan, membuat festival semakin meriah.

"Ayo kita ke sana~" Ryeowook berseru senang menunjuk stand gula-gula, menarik lengan Eunhyuk yang diikuti teman-teman lainnya.

"Hyukie, ada kue stroberi di sana, kau mau?" Eunhyuk menoleh, melihat Leeteuk yang menunjuk satu stand yang berada di ujung dari posisi mereka. Mendengar kata 'stroberi' mata Eunhyuk langsung berbinar dan berkilat-kilat senang. Dengan langkah seribu dia menyerbu stand yang menyediakan makanan kesukaannya itu. Leeteuk, Heechul, Junsu, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Anak itu kalau sudah dijejali apapun yang berbau stroberi pasti melupakan semuanya dan berada di dunianya sendiri. Lihat saja dia, Eunhyuk tampak tidak menyadari teman-temannya tidak bersamanya. Malah asik memakan kue stroberi dengan pose imut. Heechul bahkan bertaruh saat ini Eunhyuk pasti tidak ingat dia datang bersama siapa dan akan sadar nanti kalau makanannya habis.

"Hyung sepertinya stand di sana seru, ayo ke sana." Ryeowook menarik-narik lengan Leeteuk, menunjuk-nunjuk stand yang ditujunya.

"Baiklah ayo ke sana. Panggil Hyukie."

"Dia pasti tidak mau beranjak dari sana. Tinggalkan saja dulu sebentar, nanti kita ke sini lagi menjemputnya. Standnya juga tidak jauh kan?" ucapannya Junsu ada benarnya. Eunhyuk pasti susah dibujuk untuk pergi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan stroberi. Mereka memutuskan ke stand selanjutnya, menjemput Eunhyuk nanti.

..

.

Eunhyuk menoleh kanan-kiri saat tak menemukan teman-temannya. Jangan bilang dia terpisah dan sekarang tersesat? Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Dia mengaku salah karena sempat mengabaikan teman-temannya tadi. Mereka pasti pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar area festival ini. Sepertinya dia harus mencari mereka. Kakinya melangkah ke tempat yang agak sepi karena merasa sedikit sesak berlama-lama berada di kerumunan massa. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak menghitung mundur. Mungkin kembang apinya akan segera diluncurkan. Lelaki manis itu mendongak ke atas sambil terus berjalan.

Tepat saat kembang api pertama diluncurkan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang karena menabrak seseorang. Dia akan jatuh kalau saja seseorang itu tak memeluk pinggangnya. Eunhyuk mematung saat mata mereka bertemu. Onyx dan hazel. Mereka terdiam masih dengan posisi tubuhnya yang disangga diiringi letusan kembang api yang menghiasi langit. Bahkan ada satu bintang jatuh menambah pesona langit.

Tampan. Seseorang yang sekarang tengah menatapnya intens dan masih memeluknya ini mempunyai wajah yang tampan. Matanya berwarna hazel yang terlihat sendu, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya tipis. Tipe bibir yang disiapkan untuk ciuman-ciuman panjang memabukkan. Eunhyuk tersentak begitu pemikiran tak senonoh itu mampir di benaknya. Cepat-cepat dia berdiri tegak, memutus kontak mata yang terjadi. Tersenyum kikuk setelahnya.

"Ma-Maaf." suasana menjadi semakin canggung saat lelaki di depan Eunhyuk tak membalas permintaan maafnya. Hanya terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya berdebar.

"Eunhyukie~" Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang saat sayup-sayup mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Itu suara Junsu dan teman-temannya yang lain. Eunhyuk kembali menghadap lelaki tampan itu.

"Err… sekali lagi maaf telah menabrakmu. Permisi." Setelah mengucapkan itu Eunhyuk langsung berbalik pergi ke arah sumber suara. Menyusul Junsu. Tak menyadari lelaki tampan tadi terus menatapnya hingga punggungnya tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Rasanya lelah sekali setelah semalam berjalan-jalan saat festival kembang api. Melihat satu stand ke stand lainnya. Lelaki manis itu ingin tidur lebih lama lagi, tapi bisa-bisa suara kelewat merdu ibunya akan berkumandang di telinganya, menyuruhnya bangun. Eunhyuk kembali menggeliat, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Iris hitamnya terbuka, menatap langit-langit. Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Sepertinya langit-langit kamarnya tidak polos seperti itu. Eunhyuk ingat dia dan Junsu memasang pernak-pernik di sana. Mengecatnya dengan cat yang akan bersinar saat gelap. Eunhyuk bangun dan terduduk. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Kenapa gelap sekali? Kamarnya kan terang. Lagipula sekarang sudah pagi, gorden jendelanya pasti sudah dibuka oleh ibunya. Iris hitamnya beralih ke tempat tidur yang dia tempati. Tempat tidur ini berukuran king size, diselimuti seprai satin berwarna hitam. Eunhyuk juga ingat dia tidak pernah memakaikan seprai berwarna gelap. Dia suka warna-warna terang dan tenang. Dan lagi tempat tidurnya tidak sebesar ini. Pandangannya tertuju pada kakinya yang dibalut celana yang lagi-lagi berwarna hitam. Terus naik ke tubuhnya yang mengenakan piyama berwarna sama dengan seluruh kancing yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan perut dengan otot-otot yang menghiasi. Eunhyuk semakin mengernyit. Dia yakin tidak mempunyai tubuh sekekar ini. Dengan enam kotak yang menggiurkan. Ragu-ragu dia bangun, kakinya melangkah di lantai yang terpasang karpet halus, menuju lemari besar. Menuju kaca yang terpasang. Eunhyuk melihat refleksinya di sana. Meraba-raba wajahnya untuk kemudian berteriak histeris.

"Wajah siapa ini?!" Eunhyuk kembali melihat ke cermin. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Memastikan jika dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya samar-samar Eunhyuk ingat wajah siapa ini. Rambut hitam kebiruan, mata hazel, hidung mancung, bibir tipis. Ini kan… wajah lelaki yang tak sengaja ditabraknya tadi malam! Kenapa bisa?

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya keras, mencoba membuatnya sadar. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, keadaan tetap sama. Eunhyuk semakin uring-uringan dibuatnya. Berjalan mondar mandir seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Eunhyuk kembali duduk di tempat tidur. Mengambil nafas menenangkan diri. Menyusun memori tentang kejadian apa saja yang sudah dilewatinya. Apa ada yang ganjil atau tidak? Eunhyuk mengerang frustasi saat tak menemukan petunjuk. Hanya satu kesimpulan tak masuk akal yang didapatnya. Dia bertukar tubuh dengan lelaki tampan yang ditemuinya tadi malam. Oh My…

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukie, cepat bangun sayang. Ini sudah pagi." Aiden membuka mata saat mendengar suara. Telinganya bahkan bisa mendengar bisikan sekalipun. Dia juga tipe yang akan langsung terjaga sepenuhnya saat bangun. Diperhatikannya sekelilingnya. Matanya menyipit saat tubuhnya dihujami sinar berlebih. Di mana ini? Kamarnya harusnya gelap, bukan terang seperti ini. Aiden bangun mendudukan diri di tepi tempat tidur. Matanya menatap intens pantulan refleksi di kaca lemari yang tepat berada di depannya. Itu bukan wajahnya. Wajahnya tidak semanis dan seimut itu. Pandangan Aiden teralih menyusuri tubuhnya. Tubuh ini begitu ramping dengan kulit halus seputih susu. Aiden berdiri mendekati kaca. Memperhatikan secara detail wajah yang terlihat di sana. Cantik. Wajah ini terlihat cantik. Mata hitam dengan satu lipatan mata, bulu matanya lentik, hidung mancung, rahangnya tegas, dan bibirnya… tebal merah merona. Jemari yang kini indah dan halusnya terangkat menuju wajahnya, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Halus," gumamnya singkat. Jemari itu turun menuju kancing piyamanya, melepasnya satu persatu, menaruhnya di lantai. Tubuhnya ramping dan…seksi. Iris hitamnya terhenti di selangkanganya. Dengan tak berdosa Aiden menyentuh benda kebanggaan para lelaki tersebut, meremasnya pelan.

"Kecil," gumamnya lagi. Aiden ingin melakukan yang lebih jauh lagi kalau saja tak terinterupsi suara seorang wanita yang memanggil sebuah nama tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Eunhyukie baby, ayo bangun." Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut hitam panjang. Wanita itu mengernyit heran menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di depan cermin dengan bertelanjang dada begitu, dongsaeng?" Aiden tidak menjawab, hanya terus menatapnya dalam diam. Ditatap sedemikian dalam membuat Sora menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ya Lee Eunhyuk jangan diam begitu, kau aneh sekali. Cepat mandi dan turun. Sarapan sudah siap." Pintu kembali tertutup, wanita itu sudah pergi. Meninggalkan keheningan yang kembali tercipta.

"Lee Eunhyuk?" Aiden menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca sekali lagi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai. Satu kesimpulan diterimanya.

"Kurasa kita bertukar tubuh, Eunhyukie."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini di mana? Batin Eunhyuk merana. Sedaritadi dia berkeliling yang diperkirakannya sebagai mansion, dia tidak menemukan petunjuk. Mansion ini begitu gelap. Eunhyuk sudah membuka beberapa tirai yang tertutup agar cahaya bisa masuk. Mansion ini seperti rumah hantu yang dilingkupi kegelapan. Dia jadi merinding. Eunhyuk terus melangkah ke segala tempat yang bisa dijangkau. Memperhatikan detail-detailnya. Sebenarnya mansion ini cukup megah, sangat megah malah. Hanya saja tertutup kegelapan. Bukannya berkesan indah justru malah terlihat seperti rumah hantu.

"Tuan Aiden, anda ingin pergi keluar? Apa perlu beberapa pengawal?" Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget dan hampir melompat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Astaga, darimana lelaki ini datang? Eunhyuk yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa tadi di tempat ini. Tunggu dulu, Tadi lelaki ini menyebut nama Aiden kan? Siapa Aiden?

"Aiden?" Tanya Eunhyuk spontan. Lelaki di depannya yang berpakaian serba hitam mengernyit bingung walau ekspresinya tetap terlihat datar.

"Iya, anda tuan Aiden." Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk pelan. Oh, jadi nama lelaki yang tubuhnya sekarang dia pakai ini Aiden. Cukup keren. Merasa diperhatikan Eunhyuk berdeham dan berdiri tegak.

"Ya, aku ingin keluar. Di mana pintu keluarnya?" alis lelaki di depannya terangkat. Nampak begitu heran dengan pertanyaan aneh tuannya. Dalam hati Eunhyuk merutuk. Tentu saja dia pasti dianggap aneh. Ini mansionnya, dan dia malah bertanya di mana pintu keluar? Oh bagus sekali. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Eunhyuk tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya berputar-putar di tempat yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Lebih baik bertanya kan?

"Bukankah anda bisa berteleportasi, tuan?" apa? Te-Teleportasi? Yang bisa berpindah tempat itu kan yang di maksud? Rasanya kepala Eunhyuk semakin pusing. Teleportasi? Haha… Eunhyuk merasa seperti bukan manusia saja.

"Sepertinya anda kurang sehat. Apa anda ingin dicarikan mangsa?" apalagi itu?! Mangsa? Ekspresi Eunhyuk semakin mengkhawatirkan. Sebenarnya dia ada di mana? Dan Aiden itu siapa? Tak mau kondisi mentalnya semakin memburuk, Eunhyuk segera menjawab.

"Tunjukan saja di mana pintu keluarnya dan jangan banyak bertanya!" lelaki itu menunjuk arah selatan.

"Di sana." Eunhyuk mengangguk, mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh lelaki itu pergi yang langsung dituruti. Eunhyuk melipat tangan dan menghela nafas panjang. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah pergi mencari si pemilik tubuh ini secepatnya.

Sinar matahari langsung melimpahinya begitu Eunhyuk keluar mansion. Akhirnya dia bisa keluar juga. Dia merenung sebentar. Berpikir harus darimana dia mulai mencari? Sepertinya ini masih di Seoul. Tak mau membuang waktu Eunhyuk segera melangkah. Mengikuti ke mana kakinya membawanya.

.

.

.

"Eunhyukie, Junsu sudah menunggumu di luar. Ayo cepat." Donghae melirik wanita paruh baya yang diperkirakannya sebagai ibu Lee Eunhyuk begitu wanita itu berbicara. Menyiapkan segala keperluan anak-anak dan suaminya.

"Kenapa susu stroberi kesukaanmu tidak diminum? Cepat habiskan, kalau tidak kau akan terlambat ke sekolah." Ibunya menata piring-piring. Tidak melihat ekspresi Aiden yang nampak tak biasa. Dia menatap lekat segelas susu stroberi yang ada di depannya. Susu stroberi? Haruskah diminum? Aiden langsung berdiri mengambil tasnya dan pergi. Tak sudi meminum minuman yang identik perempuan itu, menurutnya.

"Kau tidak meminum susumu? Kau tidak enak badan? Daritadi kau selalu diam." Ibunya mendekat, meraba dahinya. Memastikan suhu tubuh anak tersayangnya. Suhunya normal. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan babynya ini? Aiden menjauh dari jangkauan ibunya.

"Aku berangkat." Ibu Eunhyuk semakin dibuat heran. Sejak kapan nada bicara anaknya itu jadi datar terkesan dingin? Langsung pergi tanpa mencium pipinya seperti biasa. Mungkin dia sedang mempunyai masalah yang membuat moodnya tidak baik. Ibunya menatap Sora dan suaminya bergantian yang hanya dijawab angkatan bahu tanda tak tahu kenapa. Mereka sama bingungnya akan perubahan sikap Eunhyuk.

"Yo Hyukie~ semalam sangat seru kan?" Junsu langsung merangkul bahu sahabatnya begitu terlihat. Berceloteh panjang lebar sambil menariknya untuk berjalan. Aiden melirik tangan yang tersampir seenaknya di bahunya.

"Lepas!"

"Huh?"

"Lepaskan rangkulanmu!" Junsu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari kerongkongan Eunhyuk. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Biasanya mereka memang sering berangkulan.

"Kau kenapa Hyuk?" tidak dijawab. Pertanyaan Junsu hanya dianggap angin lewat sepertinya. Aiden terus berjalan dengan angkuh menuju sekolah Eunhyuk. Junsu yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ada apa dengan Eunhyuk?

.

.

.

"Yo Eunhyukie~"

"Minggir!"

"Huh?"

"Menyingkir dariku!" Sungmin, Ryeowook, Heechul, dan Leeteuk terbengong di tempatnya melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang berbeda 180 derajat. Mereka berempat serempak menoleh pada Junsu meminta jawaban. Junsu hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Dia sudah seperti itu dari pagi." Para sahabatnya memandang Eunhyuk yang terlihat dingin tak tersentuh memasuki kelasnya setelah sebelumnya bertanya di mana kelasnya. Mata mereka membulat saat Eunhyuk menendang meja yang menghalangi jalannya begitu saja. Astaga, kemana Eunhyuk mereka yang manis dan imut-imut itu? Sungguh fenomena yang sangat langka.

"Su, dia tidak salah makan kan?"

"Mana kutahu, Min. Kalian tahu? yang lebih aneh lagi dia mengabaikan dan mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis pada para senior tampan yang mendekatinya tadi." Junsu juga ingat saat seorang senior yang memberikan surat cinta dan bunga pada Eunhyuk tadi dengan kejamnya langsung dibuang ke tempat sampah. Junsu bahkan bersumpah melihat Eunhyuk berseringai kejam. Semua itu membuatnya bergidik. Teman-temannya membulatkan mata. Seorang Lee Eunhyuk menolak dengan kejam? Sungguh bukan Eunhyuk sekali. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan tersenyum manis dan menolak dengan halus. Tapi ini…

"Kurasa dia memang salah makan. Ayo kita interogasi," usul Heechul. Semua mengangguk dan langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk yang mengabaikan mereka.

.

.

.

"Hahh… lelahnya…" Eunhyuk mendudukan bokongnya di kursi taman. Setelah berjam-jam mengitari beberapa tempat tanpa tujuan jelas, Eunhyuk akhirnya memutuskan istirahat. Hari sudah siang, perutnya lapar dan haus karena belum sarapan. Uhh… dia ingin susu stroberi. Eunhyuk menengadah begitu beberapa gadis yang lewat di depannya saling berbisik-bisik sambil terkikik dengan rona merah di wajah mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa yang tersenyum genit padanya. Mereka kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Eunhyuk menunduk melihat pakaiannya dan langsung tersadar kini dia berada di tubuh oranglain. Ah iya, wajah orang ini sangat tampan, wajar saja banyak wanita yang tersipu melihat parasnya. Eunhyuk manggut-manggut. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya jadi pusat perhatian. Kalau wajahnya sih tidak menarik, dengan lapang dada ia akui. Daripada gadis-gadis, lebih sering pria tampan yang mendekatinya bahkan menggodanya. Dia tidak sadar wajahnya yang cenderung manis dan imut itu mengundang para lelaki. Para gadis justru iri dengan wajahnya.

Omong-omong dia berada di taman yang dekat dari lokasi festival kembang api semalam. Ternyata mansion itu masih berada di kawasan Seoul seperti perkiraannya. Untung tidak jauh. Eunhyuk menyandarkan punggung yang kini tegap dan kekarnya ke sandaran bangku taman. Mulai memikirkan ke mana dia harus pergi selanjutnya. Apa ke rumahnya saja? Nanti ibunya bisa-bisa menimpukinya kalau dia mengaku sebagai anaknya. Eunhyuk langsung mencoreng ide itu. Apa ke sekolahnya? Hmm… mungkin bisa. Siapa tahu saja dirinya ada di sana. Maksudnya seseorang yang mungkin sekarang menggunakan tubuhnya. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya, mungkin begitu saja.

Suara tapak kaki yang berbenturan dengan aspal jalanan membuatnya menoleh ke kanan. Ke arah datangnya suara. Serta merta Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dan menunjuk seseorang di depannya.

"Ah, Kau!" wajah itu, wajah dengan mata sipit tapi bulat berwarna sehitam malam, single eyelid, hidung mancung, bibir berisi dan rahang tegas itu, itu wajahnya! Akhirnya Eunhyuk menemukannya. Seseorang yang memakai tubuhnya tidak bereaksi, hanya sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Menurunkan telunjuk yang mengarah ke wajahnya, ah, wajah Eunhyuk.

"Perbaiki ekspresimu, kau membuat wajahku terlihat menggelikan," ucapnya datar. Eunhyuk ingin membalas tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan bicara di sini." Setelah bicara lelaki di depannya kembali melangkah melewati Eunhyuk yang langsung mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Bertukar tubuh? Tapi kenapa bisa terjadi? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Ah iya, siapa namamu?" begitu mereka duduk di sudut kafe Eunhyuk langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan. Aiden mengangkat cangkir berisi kopi dan meminumnya elegan. Eunhyuk mengernyit. Melihat tubuhnya sendiri meminum kopi pahit rasanya… sulit dijelaskan.

"Namaku Aiden, kau Lee Eunhyuk kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Banyak yang memanggil begitu," jawabnya santai.

"Nama Aiden untuk ukuran orang yang tinggal di Korea sangat aneh. Bagaimana kalau… " Eunhyuk berpikir sebentar. Mencari nama yang pas. Dia menjentikkan jari setelah menemukannya.

"Donghae? Ah aku akan memanngilmu Donghae." Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Donghae memutar bola mata.

"Terserahmu saja."

"Jadi Donghae-ssi, kembali ke topik, bagaimana caranya kita bertukar tubuh kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Mwo?! Aku ingin kembali ke tubuhku semula…" mata Eunhyuk sudah berkaca-kaca, merengek dengan kaki yang menghentak. Donghae menatapnya tak suka. Tubuhnya jadi tidak manly jika dipakai Eunhyuk.

"Berhenti merengek!"

"Tapi-"

"Kita jalani saja dulu, mungkin saja nanti akan mendapat petunjuk." Eunhyuk berhenti merengek, menyetujui ucapan Donghae. Ada benarnya juga. Siapa tahu nanti mereka mendapat petunjuk. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak terbiasa dengan tubuh ini. Ah, dia jadi ingat mansion gelap itu. Apa dia akan tinggal di sana seterusnya? Hii… dia tidak mau!

"Donghae-ssi, aku tidak mau tinggal di tempatmu. Kenapa mansionmu sangat gelap? Bahkan orang-orang di sana sangat aneh dan bicara hal yang tidak kumengerti. Ah benar, aku ingin bertanya, apa maksudnya aku ah maksudnya kau bisa berteleportasi? Dan mereka mengucapkan 'mangsa'. Jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya!" Donghae diam sebentar, sedetik kemudian seringainya terangkat. Oke, Eunhyuk merasakan firasat buruk. Dia cukup keren juga jika berseringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku bukan manusia?" jantung Eunhyuk berdebar dengan cepat. Hazelnya menatap Donghae tak percaya. Apa dia bercanda?

"A-apa maksudmu?" Donghae memajukan wajahnya. Berbisik di telinganya dengan suara rendah.

"Aku adalah vampire, Eunhyukie." Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan wajah pucat. Donghae terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Kau pasti mau mengerjaiku kan?!"

"Untuk apa aku mengerjaimu, sayang? Tidak ada untungnya untukku." Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menolak kebenaran apapun. Donghae pasti bercanda.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berjalan-jalan di bawah sinar matahari? Bukankah seharusnya kau hangus?" Donghae mendengus.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Untuk informasimu aku adalah vampire berdarah murni. Sinar matahari tidak akan melukaiku, aku bisa beraktivitas layaknya manusia biasa." Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. Donghae sepertinya tidak bercanda. Tapi vampire itu hanya mitos! Mana mungkin ada di dunia yang moderen ini? Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang masih berseringai padanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu… aku harus meminum darah? Aku tidak mauu!" Eunhyuk kembali merengek saat ingat hal terpenting yang biasa dilakukan kaum vampire. Salahkan Junsu yang selalu mencengkokinya dengan berbagai cerita tentang vampire. Mata Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca. Suaranya yang cukup keras mengundang perhatian yang lainnya. Donghae segera membekap mulutnya. Lama-lama dia bisa kehilangan kemanliannya jika tubuhnya terus dipakai Eunhyuk yang uke sejati.

"Jangan merengek! Kau merusak imageku."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Dengarkan aku, Eunhyukie sayang. Kau tidak harus meminum darah. Aku vampire ras murni. Aku tidak harus selalu meminum itu. Hanya saat bulan purnama aku harus mencari mangsa." Eunhyuk menutup telinganya.

"Hentikan, aku tidak mau mendengar hal menjijikan itu!" Donghae menghela nafas. Dia mengerti posisi Eunhyuk. Dia pasti takut. Siapa yang tidak takut jika berhadapan dengan vampire asli di dunia nyata? Tangannya terjulur mengelus punggungnya. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, dalam waktu dekat ini kau aman, kau tidak akan meminum darah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Eunhyuk mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Hell, dia bertukar tubuh secara misterius dan yang lebih parah, dia bertukar tubuh dengan vampire. Sekali lagi VAMPIR! Di jaman moderen seperti sekarang ini mustahil ada makhluk sejenis itu. Itu hanya mitos! Eunhyuk mati-matian menyangkal tapi kejadian tadi pagi saat berbicara dengan lelaki yang ia perkirakan sebagai bawahan Donghae sedikit 'menamparnya'. Apalagi sekarang Donghae terlihat tidak main-main. Benarkah vampire itu ada? Seperti mengerti jalan pikiran Eunhyuk, Donghae tersenyum simpul.

"Aku bisa menunjukkan bukti kalau aku adalah vampire berdarah murni." Eunhyuk tersentak mendengarnya. Mengibaskan tangannya cepat.

"Tidak usah, aku percaya padamu. Aku tak mau melihat hal mengerikan." Eunhyuk bergidik membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan yang biasa vampire lakukan. Biasanya di film-film atau komik, vampire itu… ah sudahlah. Eunhyuk tidak mau memikirkannya. Donghae terkekeh.

"Tapi… tapi aku tidak ingin tinggal di rumah hantu itu lagi!" Eunhyuk kembali berbicara setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Mengingat mansion itu, dia tidak nyaman. Eunhyuk tidak mau tinggal di sana. Tidak kalau tidak ada yang menemaninya.

"Rumah hantu? Dasar tidak sopan. Mansionku itu sangat megah. Kalau kau takut, kau bisa membuka tirai dan menyalakan lampu. Untuk sementara kau tidak mempunyai pilihan. Aku akan mencari cara, tenang saja." Mau tak mau Eunhyuk pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Kau… kau mau menemaniku?"

"Bagaimana jika ibumu menanyakanmu?" ah benar juga. Jika dia pulang terlambat sedikit saja ibunya pasti akan mencarinya. Melihat Eunhyuk yang terlihat lesu dan sedih membuatnya bersimpati. Donghae mengelus kepalanya. Walau terasa aneh melihatnya mengelus kepala sendiri.

"Kau tenang saja, secepatnya aku akan memikirkan cara agar kita kembali." Setidaknya Donghae tidak meninggalkannya sendiri dengan semua masalah ini. Eunhyuk bisa bernafas lega. Seperti yang dibilang Donghae. Untuk saat ini dia harus bersabar dan menjalaninya. Eunhyuk mengambil segelas milkshake stroberi yang dipesannya lalu meminumnya santai. Hahh… akhirnya dia bisa minum juga.

"Kau suka stroberi ya?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae masih dengan mulut mengemut sedotan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah imut saat menggunakan tubuhku?"

"Huh?" Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap polos pada Donghae yang mendengus. Memang apa salahnya? Daritadi Donghae selalu memarahinya. Uhh dia jadi sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh sekarang ini tubuhku! Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah ini, aku harus terjebak dalam kondisi ini dalam jangka waktu yang tak kuketahui. Aku banyak dirugikan, dan kau malah mengatur-aturku?!" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan emosinya. Dia sudah cukup frustasi tapi dengan santainya Donghae selalu menginterupsi tingkah lakunya. Jangan ini-jangan itu.

"Bukankah kau juga mendapat keuntungan?"

"Apa?" Donghae tersenyum misterius. Eunhyuk langsung yakin dia lebih cocok dengan senyum biasa, bukan seringai menakutkan itu. Wajahnya jadi terlihat aneh. Dia akan membahas peraturan-peraturan yang akan diterapkan oleh mereka berdua selama bertukar tubuh nanti.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun pada tubuhku. Bukankah tubuhku sangat seksi, sayang?"

Blush!

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung memerah sempurna. Ya, Donghae memang seksi. Tubuhnya tegap berotot, dadanya bidang, bisepnya menyembul, bahkan otot perutnya sempurna. Hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja sudah membuatnya bergairah.

"Kau bisa menyentuh tubuhku sesukamu dan aku… bisa menyentuh tubuhmu sesukaku." Bisik Donghae seduktif, Eunhyuk tersentak.

"Apa?! Jangan macam-macam dengan tubuhku, vampire mesum!"

"Melihat reaksimu sepertinya kau masih terlalu polos. Perawan eh?" Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata dibuatnya. Ingin sekali mengumpat dan menghajar Donghae sekarang juga, tapi itu tubuhnya. Dan… kenapa Donghae tahu dia masih pera- ah perjaka! Seenaknya saja Donghae menyebutnya perawan, dia kan bukan wanita. Donghae tertawa melihat Eunhyuk bersungut-sungut. Well, menggoda manusia ini menyenangkan juga.

.

.

.

Pagi mulai menyapa. Eunhyuk menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Di luar dugaan, ia kira tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak di tempat asing. Tapi ternyata dia bisa tidur pulas. Nampaknya beban pikirannya membuatnya lelah dan mudah tertidur. Seharian kemarin dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Donghae. Membicarakan banyak hal termasuk tentang sekolahnya, bagaimana Donghae harus bersikap begitupun dengan Eunhyuk sendiri. Membahas beberapa pengaturan termasuk Donghae tidak boleh seenaknya berbuat macam-macam pada tubuhnya. Uhh… tatapan Donghae saat membicarakan itu sangatlah mesum. Eunhyuk baru tahu kalau vampire sekalipun bisa kelainan seksual juga. Dia pikir Donghae itu straight.

"Aku memang straight tapi tidak setelah bertemu denganmu. Aku bisa jadi gay untukmu." Itu kata Donghae. Ekspresinya sangat santai. Ingin sekali Eunhyuk menimpuknya. Bahkan dengan ringannya Donghae mengusap-usap dadanya yang adalah miliknya itu sambil berseringai. Oh Tuhan, kenapa dari sekian manusia Eunhyuk malah harus berurusan dengan vampire mesum ini?

Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang memanggil. Eunhyuk berbalik, menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa dingin seperti tidak mengenakan pakaian.

"Eunhyukie, cepat bangun. Sarapan sudah siap." Kali ini suara kakaknya yang terdengar. Eunhyuk membuka mata perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki retinanya. Dia bangun, menatap sekelilingnya masih setengah sadar. Selimutnya turun, membuatnya bisa melihat tubuh atasnya yang tak terbalut apapun. Tunggu sebentar…

Eunhyuk kembali memperhatikan sekeliling dengan hati-hati. Begitu kesadaran menghampiri sepenuhnya dia terbelalak. Astaga, dia kembali ke kamarnya?! Eunhyuk melompat dari tempat tidurnya menuju kaca yang terpasang. Melihat refleksinya di sana. Benar ini wajahnya. Ini benar-benar wajahnya. Eunhyuk melonjak girang. Tepat saat dia melompat-lompat dan berteriak 'aku kembali' pintu kamarnya terbuka, kakak perempuannya melihatnya aneh.

"Kenapa kau melompat-lompat begitu? Tingkahmu semakin aneh saja."

"Ah noona, tidak apa-apa." Sora masih melihatnya lekat.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak memakai atasan. Kau mau pamer badan kurusmu itu?"

"Mwo? Lagi?" Eunhyuk tidak salah dengar kan? Tadi Sora mengucapkan kata 'lagi'?

"Kau tidak ingat kemarin kau juga berdiri di depan cermin sambil bertelanjang dada begitu?" apa? Kemarin dia juga bershirtless ria seperti ini? Dasar Donghae mesum!

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah? Sudah cepat mandi sana." Tanpa menunggu jawaban adiknya, Sora berlalu pergi. Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Eomma mana susu stroberiku?" ibunya mengernyit mendengar rengekan anak bungsunya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kemarin tidak mau minum susu stroberi lagi?" mata Eunhyuk terbelalak. Dia bilang begitu kemarin?

"Tidak eomma, aku tidak bilang begitu. Eomma tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa susu stroberi, mana mungkin aku bilang begitu." Ibunya semakin heran. Dia yakin Eunhyuk bilang begitu kemarin. Dia bahkan tak menyentuh gelas susunya.

"Eomma pikir juga begitu, eomma pikir kemarin mungkin kau sedang banyak masalah makanya jadi tidak bernafsu dengan susu stroberimu. Ya sudah eomma buatkan dulu." Tidak mau ambil pusing ibunya langsung kembali ke dapur membuatkan pesanan anaknya. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali Eunhyuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Mana mungkin dia tidak menyukai stroberi. Donghaee~ sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan kemarin dengan menggunakan ragaku? Rengek Eunhyuk ingin menangis. lelaki manis itu berharap tidak ada kejadian yang lebih mengejutkan lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Su?" Eunhyuk menatap aneh pada Junsu yang berjalan di belakangnya dan tak banyak bicara. Tak biasanya. Biasanya Junsu akan merangkulnya dan berceloteh panjang lebar. Lalu mereka berdua akan tertawa keras mengundang tatapan risih dari pejalan kaki yang lain karena suara keras mereka. Tapi sekarang Junsu berbeda.

"Kenapa berjalan di belakangku?" Eunhyuk menarik Junsu mendekat. Junsu memandangnya tak biasa.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak dekat-dekat denganmu?"

"Apa? Kapan?"

"Kemarin." Lagi-lagi kemarin. Sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukan Donghae?! Eunhyuk menggeram jengkel, mendengus keras kemudian.

"Abaikan saja kata-kata dan sikapku kemarin. Ayo jalan."

"Kau kenapa sih Hyuk? Ada masalah yang membebanimu?" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Sudahlah ayo." Dan sepasang sahabat itu kembali berangkulan, mengobrol banyak hal seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

"Hyuk kau punya alterego ya?" Heechul bertanya skeptis saat melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Menyapa balik siapa saja yang menyapanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya kemarin. Jika diibaratkan kemarin Eunhyuk adalah musim dingin dan sekarang adalah musim semi.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kemarin kau dingin sekali, kau bahkan tak mau menyapa kami. Pergi begitu saja. Sekarang kau cerah seperti biasanya. Kau habis selesai pms ya?" Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin menatapnya meminta jawaban. Mereka tak sengaja berpapasan tadi. Saat mereka menyapanya tentu saja Eunhyuk membalas. Tapi raut wajah mereka langsung terkejut dan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan 'ada apa denganmu?'. Eunhyuk menjadi bingung ingin menjelaskan seperti apa.

"Yak Hyung aku bukan perempuan! Ish, sudahlah anggap saja kejadian kemarin itu tidak pernah ada." Eunhyuk meninggalkan Heechul dan teman-temannya untuk ke kelas dengan langkah yang mengehentak. Ciri khasnya kalau sedang kesal atau merajuk.

"Mungkin kepala anak itu terbentur," celetuk Sungmin asal. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Yang terpenting kucing manis mereka sudah kembali ceria seperti biasa.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tak berkepribadian ganda kan Hyuk?" Tanya Junsu di sebelahnya. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong sekolah menuju kelas mereka.

"Huh?"

"Sikapmu kemarin berbeda sekali, dan sekarang kau kembali seperti semula. Kau berkepribadian ganda ya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Memang kemarin aku kenapa?" lama-lama Eunhyuk penasaran juga. Apa saja yang dilakukan Donghae kemarin? Rasanya banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya tak biasa saat Eunhyuk menginjakkan kaki di sekolah tadi.

"Kau sungguh tak ingat? Wah Hyuk, kau seperti murid berandal kemarin. Kau bahkan menendang meja, mengabaikan teman-teman, bicara dengan nada dingin pada guru-guru. Dan yang paling wow, kau menolak para lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padamu dan langsung membuang barang-barang yang mereka berikan ke tempat sampah saat itu juga. Wah hyuk, kau pematah hati sejati ya." Junsu tertawa tanpa dosa setelah itu, mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang ternganga tidak percaya. Astaga, benarkah dia seperti itu kemarin? Eunhyuk jadi ingin menangis rasanya. Pasti banyak yang membencinya setelah ini. Hiks… ini semua salah Donghae! Pokoknya salah Donghae!

"Kau jadi semakin terkenal loh Hyuk. Aura badboymu itu menambah daya pikatmu. Lihat, para siswi jadi memperhatikanmu." Junsu menunjuk sekumpulan siswi yang bergerombol dan saling berbisik dengan wajah tersipu ke arah Eunhyuk. Untuk kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Eunhyuk-sii." Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang begitu ada yang memanggil namanya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sekumpulan siswa yang ia akui berwajah tampan mulai mengerubunginya, membawa bunga, cokelat, boneka, dan barang mewah lainnya di tangan untuk diberikan pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatapnya horor. Kenapa jumlah orang yang 'mengejarnya' jadi bertambah banyak begini?!

"Eunhyuk-sii saranghae. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" salah satu siswa yang Eunhyuk tahu bernama Nickhun mulai mendekatinya, mengulurkan sebuket mawar merah sebagai tanda cintanya. Belum sempat bereaksi, para siswa lainnya mulai menghalangi. Para siswi tidak mau kalah.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Eunhyuk-ssi, terima saja cintaku."

"Diam kau! Jangan mau dengannya Eunhyuk-ssi, denganku saja."

"Eunhyuk oppa tidak pantas bersama kalian, oppa jadilah namjachinguku?" Eunhyuk mundur perlahan saat gerombolan itu semakin anarkis, bahkan ada yang saling menjambak, memaki, dan yang lainnya. Lelaki manis itu menarik tangan Junsu dan segera lari dari sana. Mengerikan. Uhh Donghae, kau penyebab semua ini!

.

.

.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae juga mengalami hal serupa tapi tak sama. Beberapa bawahannya menatapnya tak biasa tapi tidak bicara apa-apa. Donghae menghela nafas. Dengan satu kalimat bernada tajam semuanya langsung mematuhi.

"Lupakan apa yang kulakukan kemarin!" semuanya mengangguk patuh dan kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Ya setidaknya Donghae tidak terlalu pusing seperti Eunhyuk yang tengah uring-uringan sekarang.

Donghae memikirkan semuanya. Dia tidak bertukar tubuh lagi dengan Eunhyuk. Apa mungkin yang kemarin itu hanya 'kebetulan' semata? Padahal Donghae ingin berada di tubuh Eunhyuk lebih lama lagi. Eunhyuk pasti sangat senang tubuhnya kembali. Donghae terkekeh. Ahh Eunhyuk, Donghae jadi merindukannya. Menjemputnya di sekolah bukan ide buruk. Donghae berseringai menantikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

"Kau?!" Eunhyuk menunjuk wajah Donghae yang berdiri 5 langkah di depannya. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berdentang. Seperti biasa Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya berjalan bersama sambil bercanda. Perhatian Eunhyuk teralih saat melihat di gerbang sekolah dikerumuni banyak murid terutama perempuan. Di dorong rasa ingin tahu Eunhyuk ikut melihat ada apa di sana. Dan ternyata ada Donghae, di sana menyandar di gerbang dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan Donghae.

"Hai sayang," Donghae menghampiri, mencium pipi kanan Eunhyuk singkat. Membuahkan pekikan tertahan dari seluruh murid yang melihatnya termasuk Eunhyuk sendiri. Berani sekali Donghae melakukan itu.

"Kau-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ia disela oleh para siswa.

"Eunhyuk siapa dia?"

"Kau siapa berani sekali mencium Eunhyukie kami?!"

"Kau siapa huh?!" Donghae menyeringai. Merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk erat. Mencium lehernya sekilas.

"Dia kekasihku. Ada masalah?" suara tarikan nafas karena terkejut itu terdengar. Para siswa dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata. Beberapa ada yang membuka mulutnya. Menatap tak percaya. Tak membutuhkan lama koor itu menggema kembali. Menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan, Eunhyuk mereka yang manis dan imut itu sudah menjalin kasih. Donghae tidak peduli, dia menarik pinggang ramping Eunhyuk berjalan keluar area sekolah. Mengabaikan teman-teman Eunhyuk yang memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk di bangku kafe dengan siku menggebrak meja, memelototi Donghae yang dibalas santai.

"Kau!" telunjuknya mengarah pada Donghae.

"Apa sayang?" mulut Eunhyuk sedikit terbuka. Apa katanya? Sayang? Sejak kapan Eunhyuk jadi sayangnya Donghae? Dia berdecih.

"Untuk apa kau ke sekolahku? Dan apa maksudmu mengaku sebagai kekasihku?" seringai Donghae terangkat.

"Kau memang kekasihku."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu!" sanggahnya mengebrak meja yang menggetarkan air. Donghae hanya menguap dan mengerjap. Tak peduli dengan sanggahan Eunhyuk.

"Ya terserah katamu, yang jelas mulai detik ini kau milikku, baby." ugh, kenapa melihat Donghae yang berseringai itu terlihat sangat seksi dan tampan? Tanpa sadar wajahnya merona.

"Oh-oh sepertinya ada yang suka jika aku menyebut seseorang sebagai milikku." Goda Donghae. Eunhyuk mencibir.

"Ish!" Donghae terkekeh, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai cokelat madu lelaki imut itu dengan sayang.

"Hae?"

"Hmm?"

"Kita kembali, tidak bertukar tubuh lagi. Menurutmu apa yang menyebabkan kita kembali? Aku penasaran." Donghae diam sambil berfikir. Dia juga sama penasarannya dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka bertukar tubuh secara tidak jelas, lalu kembali lagi seperti semula keesokan harinya. Ini membingungkan. Tidak ada pikiran logis yang dapat menjawabnya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Kita tunggu saja apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. Entah kenapa dia merasa ini belum berakhir. Ya semoga saja keadaan tidak menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

"Habiskan susu stroberimu, ayo kita kencan."

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

Malam ini Eunhyuk merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya yang walaupun tidak besar tapi cukup nyaman untuknya. Meraih boneka Nemo ke dalam dekapannya lalu menarik selimut. Seharian ini dia lelah. Donghae benar-benar mengajaknya berkencan dan entah kenapa Eunhyuk tidak bisa menolak. Diperlakukan bak seorang putri membuat Eunhyuk senang. Belum lagi semua orang yang melihatnya kelihatan iri karena kedapatan bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki setampan Donghae. Eunhyuk terkikik senang. Tak bisa dipungkiri walau Donghae mesum dan menyebalkan tapi ada bagian terdalam hati Eunhyuk yang menyukai Donghae saat bersamanya. Merasakan perhatian-perhatian yang diperuntukan untuknya seorang. Nilai plusnya Donghae itu tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Ketika iris cokelat hazel itu menatapnya, jantung Eunhyuk berdetak kencang. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Rasanya menggelitik tapi menyenangkan. Ah, Donghae, sepertinya Eunhyuk mulai menyukaimu. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya, mendekap boneka nemonya semakin erat.

"Selamat tidur~"

.

Di tempatnya Donghae juga mulai menutup matanya. Membayangkan Eunhyuk sebelum bunga tidur menghampiri.

"Selamat tidur Eunhyukie baby."

.

.

.

"Kenapa terjadi lagi?!" Eunhyuk berteriak histeris saat menemukan dirinya kembali berada di mansion Donghae dan tentu kembali di raga Donghae. Mereka bertukar tubuh lagi?!

Eunhyuk melihat refleksinya di kaca. Dia melihat wajah Donghae. Dia mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur. Merenung memikirkan semuanya. Benar dugaannya, semua ini belum berakhir. Helaan nafas itu keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"Aku harus menemui Donghae."

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Eunhyuk keluar kamar menuju pintu keluar. Baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti saat lagi-lagi bawahan Donghae muncul tiba-tiba. Mengagetkannya.

"Kau! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" bentak Eunhyuk sambil mengelus dadanya. Dia belum terbiasa. Lelaki di depannya hanya sedikit mengangkat alis tetap dengan wajah datar.

"Maaf Tuan, rapat akan segera di mulai." Rapat apa? Apa yang harus Eunhyuk lakukan?

"Tunda saja rapatnya." Tidak mau terjebak dalam pembicaraan yang tak dimengertinya Eunhyuk segera pergi. Kali ini dia tahu jalan. Meninggalkan bawahannya yang terus melihat punggungnya sebelum kembali menghilang di kegelapan.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka. Duduk di bangku taman. Mendiskusikan semuanya. Donghae menarik nafas.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini selain menjalaninya." Donghae benar. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tidak mempunyai petunjuk apapun. Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae yang saat ini berada di tubuhnya. Merasa putus asa. Donghae mengelus kepalanya walau terasa aneh. Melihat mengusap kepala diri sendiri itu sangat menggelikan. Tapi Donghae tidak punya pilihan. Eunhyuk butuh sandaran dan hiburan.

"Tenang saja, baby. aku akan berusaha menjadi dirimu yang biasa. Aku juga akan melatihmu menjadi diriku. Agar oranglain tidak curiga." Eunhyuk mengangguk paham. Itu memang sangat penting. Agar Eunhyuk tidak kebingungan jika menjadi Donghae.

"Lagipula ini bagus." Eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya menatap Donghae penuh tanya.

"Apanya?"

"Aku jadi bisa menyentuhmu dalam jangka waktu yang tidak di tentukan."

"Ya! Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Baik Eunhyuk maupun Donghae masih tetap bertukar tubuh sehari sekali. Hari ini bertukar tubuh, besok kembali normal, dan keesokan harinya lagi mereka kembali bertukar tubuh. Walau awalnya masih kaku dan canggung, kini mereka mulai bisa beradaptasi. Saling mengirim kabar lewat kecanggihan teknologi. Jangan berpikir Donghae adalah vampire kuno yang tidak mengerti teknologi. Ratusan tahun berada di dunia membuatnya belajar banyak hal. Teknologi merupakan masalah gampang untuknya.

Semua berjalan lancar walau kadang Eunhyuk selalu berteriak marah pada Donghae yang selalu bertelanjang dada saat tidur, meraba-raba tubuhnya, bahkan dia juga masih bersikap dingin pada teman-teman dan gurunya. Ah, dan dia masih sering menebarkan seringai kejam pada lelaki ataupun wanita yang mendekati Eunhyuk. Semua itu dilakukan saat menjadi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk juga mulai bisa berakting menjadi Donghae saat berhadapan dengan bawahannya. Eunhyuk baru tahu Donghae itu ketua klan vampire ras murni. Pantas saja bawahannya banyak sekali. Dia juga tidak kaget lagi melihat bawahannya yang bisa muncul tiba-tiba. Donghae ingin mengajari Eunhyuk berteleportasi tapi Eunhyuk tidak mau. Dia hanya ingin menjalaninya dengan cara biasa. Oh Donghae sudah menunjukkan kemampuan vampirenya itu. Dia benar-benar bisa berteleportasi. Bahkan Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk berteleportasi bersamanya. Saat itu Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae erat-erat tak mau melepaskan karena takut. Donghae juga masih suka menggodanya. Mereka menjalani hari seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah hampir larut. Hari ini bulan purnama. Semua tampak sunyi, bahkan hewan nokturnal tidak berkicau seperti biasa. Malam ini tampak mencekam. Eunhyuk menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. hari ini dia kembali berada di raga Donghae. Badannya terasa panas dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia haus. Sangat haus. Iris itu terbuka, membelalak dengan mata merah yang bersinar di kegelapan. Tangannya terangkat menuju lehernya.

"Ada apa denganku?" tanyanya dengan raut panik yang terlihat jelas. Dia terus memegangi tengorokkannya. Dia sangat haus. Eunhyuk menyambar segelas air putih yang memang selalu tersedia di atas meja dekat tempat tidur. Meminumnya sekali teguk tapi tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Rasa haus itu malah semakin besar. Eunhyuk mencengkram pinggir meja. Kukunya memanjang, membuatnya semakin panik.

"Donghae. Aku harus bertemu Donghae." Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia berlari keluar mansion mencari Donghae.

Di waktu yang bersamaan Donghae membuka matanya dan langsung terjaga sepenuhnya. Dia merasakan suatu firasat. Tubuhnya beranjak ke jendela, menyibakkan gordennya. Melihat bulan purnama yang terpampang jelas. Oh shit! Dia tau kenapa perasaannya tidak enak sekarang. Dia harus menemui Eunhyuk. Donghae menyambar jaket hitam yang tersampir di gantungan dekat lemari dan langsung pergi keluar mencari Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Taman itu tampak sepi. Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertemu di sana. Saling memandang. Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae dan mencengkram bahunya.

"Donghae,Donghae apa yang terjadi padaku? Badanku terasa panas dan aku haus sekali. Aku sudah minum banyak air tapi itu tak ada gunanya." Eunhyuk bertanya panik, Donghae memegang bahunya.

"Tenanglah Eunhyuk."

"Aku mencoba, tapi tidak bisa!" Donghae menutup matanya. Mau tidak mau dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa saat itu datang sewaktu dia bertukar tubuh dengan Eunhyuk?! Semua menjadi rumit.

"Eunhyukie dengarkan aku. Pertamakali kita bertemu aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku ini vampire ras murni kan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk. Kenapa di saat seperti ini Donghae malah ingin mendongeng?!

"Dan aku juga sudah mengatakan aku bisa bertahan tanpa meminum darah dalam jangka waktu lama. Hanya saat bulan purnama aku harus berburu. Itu batas waktunya." Eunhyuk mengernyit. Lalu memangnya kenapa? Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Eunhyuk, Donghae menghela nafas. Lelaki itu menunjuk ke langit, tepat ke arah bulan yang bersinar. Eunhyuk mengikuti arah telunjuk Donghae. Dia diam sesaat lalu terbelalak. Astaga, ini bulan purnama! Jangan bilang…

"Ini waktuku mencari mangsa Eunhyuk."

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau meminum darah! Aku tidak mau!" Eunhyuk menjerit kencang dan menangis tersedu. Dalam seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah mau merasakan meminum darah. Lebih baik dia mati daripada harus melakukan hal itu. Donghae merasa sesuatu dalam hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat Eunhyuk yang walau saat ini memakai tubuhnya menatapnya sarat akan kesakitan. Saat ini Eunhyuk yang memakai tubuhnya jadi Eunhyuklah yang merasakan rasa sakitnya. Donghae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia bisa menahannya tapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa. Tubuhnya belum terbiasa.

"Aku harus apa, Hae?"

"Jalan satu-satunya adalah kau harus menahan rasa hausmu itu hingga tengah malam ini, tepat saat kita kembali bertukar tubuh. Aku bisa menahannya tapi kau tidak, sayang. Kau pasti akan sangat tersiksa."

"Aku akan menahannya. Aku akan menahannya semampuku." Donghae bisa melihat kesungguhan dari mata itu. Eunhyuk sudah bertekad. Donghae meraih Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat. Mendudukannya di bangku taman. Dia akan menemani Eunhyuk.

"Kau pasti bisa. Ini sudah pukul 10, kau harus bertahan selama dua jam lagi." Eunhyuk mengangguk, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat pada Donghae.

.

.

.

Tubuh Eunhyuk mulai berkeringat dingin, nafasnya sudah terputus-putus. Donghae iba melihatnya. Eunhyuk pasti sangat tersiksa. Dibelainya punggung Eunhyuk lembut.

"Sebentar lagi Eunhyukie, bertahanlah sebentar lagi," bisiknya pelan. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Wangi tubuh manusia di depannya sungguh memabukkan, Eunhyuk semakin tidak tahan. Kukunya mencuat keluar. Eunhyuk sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ini sungguh menyiksa.

"Hiks… Hae…" Cukup! Donghae tidak bisa membuat Eunhyuk lebih tersiksa lagi. Dia menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk lihat aku. Kau tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kau harus meminum darah. Dengarkan aku, aku ingin meminta ijinmu. Kau tidak perlu mencari mangsa, sebagai gantinya, ijinkan aku menghisap darahmu."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi vampire." Jawabnya lemah.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan menjadi vampire. Kau hanya akan menjadi mateku. Aku akan menjagamu. Percaya padaku." Eunhyuk mengerang keras. Dahaganya sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Matanya semakin merah menyala.

"Sayang, sekarang hisap darahku." Kesadaran Eunhyuk semakin lemah, tanpa sadar dia sudah menancapkan taring di lehernya. Tepat saat ingin menghisap darahnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Tubuh mereka bercahaya sesaat. Eunhyuk mengerang merasakan gigitan di lehernya, belum lagi darahnya yang terasa terhisap membuatnya lemas. Donghae melepas hisapannya. Memandang tubuh Eunhyuk yang terkulai di pelukannya.

Waktu yang tepat. Mereka bertukar tubuh kembali tepat sebelum Eunhyuk sempat merasakan menghisap darah. Syukurlah. Sebagai gantinya kini tubuhnya terasa lemas karena darahnya sudah diminum Donghae. Donghae mengelus rambut cokelat madu Eunhyuk dengan sayang. Usapannya turun ke pipi. Menyadari pipi Eunhyuk dihiasi rona merah. Matanya tertutup, mulutnya sedikit terbuka mengais udara. Eunhyuk pasti masih terbawa perasaan menyakitkan tadi. Dengan perlahan Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk. Menciumnya dengan sangat lembut tak mau menyakiti. Merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, Eunhyuk membuka matanya sebentar sebelum menutupnya kembali. Membalas ciuman Donghae untuknya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya. Mengijinkan Donghae untuk bereksplore di gua manisnya. Memutus kontak bibir itu saat kebutuhan oksigen menyapa. Donghae tersenyum lembut. Mengecup sekali lagi bibir yang mulai menjadi candunya sebelum mengangkat Eunhyuk bridal style dan membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya. Sinar matahari mengusik tidurnya. dia menggeliat sebentar dan kemudian bangun. Memperhatikan sekeliling yang nampak familiar. Ah, ini kamarnya. Dia mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Samar-samar ingat saat Donghae menidurkannya di tempat tidurnya setelah malam panjang yang tak akan ia lupakan. Hampir saja dia menghisap darah, untung saja mereka bertukar tubuh di waktu yang tepat. Tapi tunggu dulu! Dia memang tidak jadi meminum darah tapi Donghae, yang jadi masalahnya adalah Donghae menghisap… darahnya! Eunhyuk langsung meraba lehernya. Meringis saat rasa perih terasa. Buru-buru dia bangun menuju kaca lemari. Melihat ada bekas gigitan di sana. Astaga, jadi benar Donghae menghisap darahnya dan menjadikannya mate? Jadi sekarang Eunhyuk adalah pasangan Donghae?

"Hyukie apa kau sudah bangun? Cepat turun, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." Suara Sora terdengar di depan pintunya. Setelah mengatakan itu kakaknya langsung pergi. Suara tapak kakinya semakin menjauh. Siapa yang ingin menemuinya pagi-pagi begini? Kalau Junsu pasti kakaknya tidak perlu memberitahu. Junsu juga biasanya langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi. Daripada dilanda rasa bingung, Eunhyuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

Begitu sampai di bawah Eunhyuk berhenti melangkah karena terkejut. Di sana, di sofa ruang keluarga. Ada ayah, ibu, kakaknya, dan juga… Donghae yang tersenyum padanya sambil melambai. Keluarganya menoleh pada Eunhyuk.

"Donghae kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan, duduk di samping Donghae. Risih juga saat ditatap kelewat dalam oleh keluarganya. Memang ada apa?

"Ow-ow adik kecilku ternyata sudah dewasa sekarang." Sora memecah keheningan. Bersiul menggoda pada Eunhyuk. Ayahnya berdeham dan ibunya hanya tersenyum. Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Dan apa maksud kakaknya dengan dia yang sudah dewasa?

"Apa maksudmu noona?" Sora tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya terkikik melihatnya.

"Eunhyuk, apa benar Lee Donghae ini kekasihmu?" kali ini ayahnya yang buka suara. Apa katanya tadi? Kekasih? Eunhyuk langsung melotot pada Donghae.

"Eunhyukie sayang, jawab pertanyaan appamu," sela ibunya kemudian. Eunhyuk tampak salah tingkah. Dia mengusap belakang kepalanya. Dia harus jawab apa?

"Emm… Donghae itu…"

"Kami memang sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai Mr. Lee. Dan kedatanganku ke sini ingin meminta restu kalian."

"Astaga kau ingin menikahi Eunhyuk?! Eunhyuk masih sekolah." potong Sora heboh. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hyukie kau tidak hamil di luar nikah kan?" tambah Sora dengan polosnya. Eunhyuk meradang tanpa ragu menjitak kakaknya.

"Ya noona aku bukan perempuan! Aku tidak hamil!" Eunhyuk mengumpat tertahan. Astaga kakaknya itu memang keterlaluan dalam beropini. Ayahnya kembali berdeham.

"Apa maksudmu anak muda?" donghae tersenyum tulus yang terlihat begitu tampan di matanya. Bahkan Sora ikut merona dibuatnya.

"Tolong jangan salah paham. Saya meminta restu untuk hubungan saya dan Eunhyuk. Saya tidak memintanya menikah dengan saya sekarang, tapi nanti jika dia sudah lulus saya pasti melamarnya." Keluarganya dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ini pertamakalinya ada seseorang yang meminta restu dan melamar Eunhyuk terang-terangan. Eunhyuk sendiri bahkan tidak percaya.

"Itu permintaan yang terlalu cepat anak muda. Mungkin jika kau bisa membuktikan kalau Eunhyuk bahagia bersamamu kami bisa memberikan restu. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang." Eunhyuk dibuat waspada. Ayahnya itu memang protektif pada anak-anaknya terutama Eunhyuk. Donghae pasti mendapat ujian berat dari ayahnya. Tapi sepertinya akan bisa diatasi mengingat Donghae yang seorang vampire. Donghae mengangguk tegas.

"Saya terima tantangan anda. Bisakah saya membawa Eunhyuk untuk hari ini? Saya ingin mengajaknya berkencan." Ya ampun Donghae itu sangat tidak terduga. Sora bahkan berdecak kagum atas ucapan Donghae yang straight forward tersebut. Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Silahkan saja, tapi pastikan Eunhyuk tak terluka sedikitpun."

"Ish appa…"

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu kami pamit. Ayo sayang." Donghae mengamit tangannya dan menariknya pergi dengan lembut. Pergi berkencan seperti apa yang dia ucapkan.

.

.

.

"Hae… aku ini matemu?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat mereka duduk di bangku taman. Menikmati es krim di siang hari. Donghae menatapnya intens, memajukan wajahnya dan mencium kening Eunhyuk.

"Ya, kau mateku Eunhyukie. Tenang saja kau tidak akan menjadi vampire." Eunhyuk mengelus keningnya dengan wajah yang merona. Melirik Donghae malu-malu. Senang sekali rasanya mendapat perlakuan manis dari Donghae. Kencan mereka hari ini juga begitu menyenangkan. Donghae benar-benar memanjakan Eunhyuk seperti tuan putri.

"Lee Eunhyuk saranghae." Donghae memegang tangannya. Menatap Eunhyuk dengan serius. Mau tak mau Eunhyuk semakin merona dibuatnya. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk juga menyukai Donghae. Mengesampingkan sifat jahil dan mesum Donghae, Eunhyuk merasa nyaman di dekat lelaki itu. Eunhyuk sadar akan perasaannya tapi begitu malu mengungkapkannya. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat. Eunhyuk menarik nafas, menatap tepat ke mata hazel Donghae yang begitu teduh. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman manis. Dia membuka suara.

"Nado Saranghae, Aiden. Donghaeku~" ucapnya manis. Donghae menggeram pelan dan langsung mencium Eunhyuk dalam. Merasakan manisnya kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun."

"Aku juga tidak berniat lepas darimu, Hae."

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjalani hari mereka seperti biasanya. Sangat biasa tapi ada yang berbeda.

"Kita tidak bertukar tubuh lagi?" siang hari setelah pulang sekolah Eunhyuk bertanya pada Donghae yang menjemputnya. Mereka bergandengan tangan erat. Mengabaikan para penggemar Eunhyuk yang menyuarakan protes mereka.

Ya, seminggu ini mereka sama sekali tak bertukar tubuh. Bahkan walau sebentar.

"Kurasa begitu. Ini sudah berhari-hari tapi kita tidak bertukar tubuh. Kurasa kita sudah terbebas."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Bukannya dia tidak senang. Dia sangat bahagia malah 'kutukannya' sudah terpatahkan. Dia bisa menjalani kehidupannya seperti semula. Tapi apa yang membuatnya kembali seperti ini?

Donghae juga berpikir. Memori demi memori ia kumpulkan untuk mencari informasi. Terakhir mereka bertukar tubuh adalah saat bulan purnama, saat Eunhyuk harus meminum darah tapi tidak jadi karena tubuh mereka sudah kembali tertukar. Tepat saat Donghae menghisap darah Eunhyuk untuk menjadikannya mate. Setelah itu mereka tidak bertukar tubuh lagi. Mungkinkah… saat penyatuan mereka, saat Eunhyuk menjadi matenya kutukan itu terlepas?

Eunhyuk masih berpikir keras. Keningnya berkerut, bibirnya mengerucut maju. Tampak sangat imut. Donghae mencium bibir menggoda itu membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget.

"Ish Hae…"

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Setidaknya kita sudah kembali normal. Dan aku bersyukur kita pernah berbagi tubuh hingga aku mengenalmu dan jatuh cinta padamu." Wajah Eunhyuk memerah sempurna mendengarnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah mateku Lee Eunhyuk. Aku hanya akan meminum darahmu, aku akan berbagi hidup denganmu. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Aiden hihi…"

"Dasar kucing manis, kemari kau."

"Tidak mau wlee…"

"Baby karena kau sudah menjadi mateku, itu berarti kau sudah menjadi istriku. Sebagai istri kau harus menuruti perintah suamimu ini. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

"Mwo?!"

"Come here baby~"

"Nooo!"

.

.

.

End

Membosankan dan tidak jelas? Ya saya tahu. Maaf jika saya hanya menyampah di arsip haehyuk. Ini oneshoot dan saya sangat mohon untuk tidak mereview meminta sequel. Saya menulis ini 8k+ words. Saya ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ff saya ini. Please banget jangan Cuma review "bagus" "Next" "Sequel dong". Kalau begitu saya benar-benar jadi merasa percuma nulis ff ini. Saya bukan gila review, saya tidak meminta semua untuk review, saya hanya meminta review yang sepadan. Saya tidak meminta yang review harus sekian blabla, gak! Saya ingin tahu perasaan kalian saat membaca ff ini, bagian mana yang disuka, apa yang perlu dikoreksi agar saya bisa berkembang.

Maaf jika ocehan saya ini sangat mengganggu.

Mari saling menghargai.

Terimakasih.

Salam

_Kei Tsukiyomi_


End file.
